


Character Drabbles for Season One

by tommygirl



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two short pieces, one from Sylar/Gabriel's point of view, and one from Matt's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Drabbles for Season One

**Heroes, Gabriel, Pre-Sylar with a crush**

Gabriel sat at his work bench, purposely positioning himself so that he had a view of the large window. He wanted to be able to see when Diana, the coffee barista next door, stepped outside for her afternoon cigarette.

He had figured out that whenever she was able to see him, she would wave, put out her cigarette and enter his small world. She would open the door hesitantly, grin and ask, "Up for a visitor?"

He always smiled back at her and said, "Always."

While he loved his job, loved the puzzle that was fixing time in all its forms, it got lonely.

He stared down at the old clock in front of him, running his hands over the smooth wood, before opening up the back and staring at the parts. He furrowed his brow, closed his eyes, and tried to hear what the clock was telling him. His mother told him to stop talking like that, but he couldn't help it.

The chime announcing a customer rang through Gabriel's ears and he opened his eyes, only to see Diana standing at the doorway.

He waved her in and said, "You're early."

"Early?"

"Well, uh...you usually come by...but not until later," Gabriel said, pushing the clock to the side.

Diana placed two cups of coffee on a clean section of the counter and said, "Oh, right, well, I wanted to bring you a pick-me-up."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I went with regular coffee. Hope that's okay."

"It's great," he said, taking a sip of his drink to prove it. His smile grew bigger and he said, "Really good. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do considering how you always listen to me go on about my guy troubles," she replied. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "You've been a great friend to me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Gabriel tried not to flinch at the words. He was used to hearing it, but it never made it any easier, especially when he ached to know what Diana tasted like. He forced a smile to cover up his disappointment and said, "It's not a problem."

She glanced at her watch - a cheap swatch - and said, "I better get back to work before Daniel freaks out." She squeezed his arm and said, "I'll see you later, Gabriel."

"Bye," he replied, watching her ponytail swing from side to side like a pendulum until she was out the door and then out of his sight.

He stared down at the coffee and as the feeling of a loss that wasn't really his washed over him, he knocked the cup off the table. It splattered to floor and along the wall, leaving a trail of muddy brown.

Rather than bothering to clean it up, Gabriel picked the old clock back up and went to work. The one constant in his life. Maybe it was best to be alone with his work. No hopes to get squashed, just a simple life to lead.

 

* * *

 

 

**Heroes, Things Matt Parkman Knows Now He Really Wishes He Didn’t**

Matt always knew that there was evil in the world. It was one of the reasons he became a cop, to put the bad guys away where they couldn’t hurt anyone. What he now realized was that no one person was ever just the one thing. There were shades of grey and even he was capable of horrible acts.

Like holding a family hostage, terrorizing a wife and children, to get answers from someone he considered evil.

Like joining up with the supposedly evil one to fight against a greater evil.

Like realizing the evil guy was a father trying to protect his daughter, something Matt would probably have done too.

Like facing the choice between freedom from the clutches of whoever kept messing with him and the others, or harming an innocent girl.

Somewhere along the way, since discovering his own ability, Matt’s view of the world had skewed and he wasn’t really sure of much anymore. In a lot of ways, he wished he could go back and be like he was before. He used to be ordinary. He lived in a world of black-and-white, right-and-wrong. Sylar wasn’t even a blip on his radar. And while he and his wife were struggling, he didn’t question her or doubt their love.

Now all that was left of him was a man who nearly sacrificed a little girl to save himself. No matter how many times Molly told him he was her hero, he knew better. He wasn’t the same guy who had saved her that day, no matter how much he wished that wasn’t so.


End file.
